


Je t'aime

by galaxybrain



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cabaret Luna, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Getting Back Together, Grinding, Kissing, Light Angst, Location Change Every Chapter, M/M, Making Out, Paris (Overwatch), Reunions, Semi-Public Sex, Temple of Anubis (Overwatch)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-01 04:37:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18328757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxybrain/pseuds/galaxybrain
Summary: Luna is an omnic that has come across gentlemen of all walks of life. But one in particular catches her ocular sensors. Why? She couldn't tell you. Perhaps the only thing she could tell you, is that the man in question longs, deeply, and she wishes to find out why.





	1. Paris

**Author's Note:**

> if any translations are wrong PLEASE TELL ME.
> 
> lol. this originally didn't have any NSFW in it but it just went there on it's own *shrug*
> 
> aLSO I HAD TO WRITE THIS TWICE BECAUSE THE AO3 SAVE BUTTON DID NOT WORK. WHY DO ME LIKE THAT *CRIES*

Her last song finishes with the sweet notes of a piano lulling the audience into quiet applause. Her core lights with what she believes is happiness, and if she could smile, she would. A glance to her right offers her the image of a man, sat by the bar, haunched over a glass of whiskey, the bottle sitting next to it. 

" _Merci beaucoup, merci,_ " She bows a little, and descends gracefully off the stage. She finds herself stepping into the bar area, and slides into the chair next to the man. " _Bonsoir, mon ami._ " 

When he lifts his head to look at her, she notices how his hair is snow white and receding, face marred with two diagonal scars, lips pressed thin in a permanent frown; but his eyes.. they are a pleasant baby blue, a youthful contrast to the rest of his features. "Evening." Is all he mutters, voice gravelly.

"You are a soldier." The omnic lady says as statement rather than questioning. He huffs a laugh, takes a swig of his whiskey.

"What gave it away?"

"Many have said I have good intuition." 

The soldier simply nods in response, staring down at his glass, swirling the alcohol around. The moment is quiet, but not awkward, as the omnic orders herself a glass of red wine.

"Didn't know omnics could drink." He mumbles. 

She supposes most omnics may take offense to that, but she laughs quietly. It's a strangely agreeable sound to the soldier's ears. "You would be right in saying we cannot, but it is more about a human experience that many omnics wish to live." She explains. "Drinking wine, going out dancing, trying the new pastry from the bakery across the street. For what we cannot do, we do anyway."

The soldier is kind of speechless, but he nods again, unable to say anything intelligent in response. 

"My name is Luna." She says. 

"I know."

"What is your's?" 

"I don't got a name anymore."

Luna tilts her head. "How curious." 

The soldier is thankful that she doesn't press for information. He keeps quiet until Luna speaks again. 

"Do you long for him, _chaton_?" 

"What?" The soldier starts, stunned that she actually hit close to home in such a short time of knowing him. "I.." His chest is suddenly very tight, it's hard to breathe, and he clamps his eyes shut. 

"I can see it hurts you, my apologies."

"No, it's... it's okay." He gasps out, trying to inhale deeply and stabilise. "You really do have good intuition, huh?"

"That is what I said, yes." In the background, Luna hears the front entrance open and close, heavy boots thump on the floor as the stranger walks inside. 

The soldier looks down, again, into his drink, the whiskey swills and the ice clinks against the glass. The hue so similar to  _his_ eyes. "He's out there. I know he is." He says quietly, hesitantly. "He.. we were together, surrounded by our family.. it all kinda went to shit and he's gone." Before Luna can say anything he swiftly looks up. "I'm not givin' up on him though."

"I never said you were,  _mon ami_." It's enough to relax him and he slouches back over the counter again. A brief moment, and he grabs the bottle to pour more into his glass, he knocks it all back and doesn't even gag as it burns down his throat. 

"He was everything." His smile is slow, like he hasn't in years. "Took care of me, knew when I needed a firm hand, when I was being an idiot. Told me he loved me when I needed it most.. and when I didn't. He just said it because he did."

He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes again. "Didn't deserve him. He sacrificed having a family to be with me. Near the end we were... falling apart. Don't think he loves me anymore." He swallows. "But just because he doesn't love me anymore, doesn't mean he doesn't deserve to be brought home." 

Luna merely responds with a tilt of her head, glancing over her shoulder for a few moments. What she was looking at the soldier didn't know, perhaps a friend? The omnic lifts herself from the stool and places a gentle hand on his shoulder. "I have to go, _mon cher_." And she glided away without another word. 

Guess that was a sign the soldier should leave too. He finishes the last of the whiskey, stands and makes to exit through the side door beside the bar. As he reaches for the door handle, he feels a deathly cold ripple down his spine. Huh? He hadn't even opened the door yet, and there was a chill? The soldier grimaces as hot annoyance lances through his chest. With more strength than necessary, he swings the door open and stomps out into the breezy Parisian evening. 

After a few minutes of walking he turns left into a barren alley way, the brick buildings loom over him either side, and the moon casts an ominous pale blue light upon him like a spotlight, like he's about to be found. His senses are highly tuned and he  _feels_ eyes on his back, but when he turns, he sees no one. He walks faster. The horrible coldness breathes against the back of his neck again and he shivers. "Fuck off.." He mutters, lips curling down in a frown. 

When he feels it again a few moments later, he grits his teeth and turns sharply, his fist swinging into the face of his stalker. Except it doesn't, because the stranger is quick, and equally as strong as the soldier. He's suddenly pushed and slammed against the wall, another hand wrapping around his arm tightly. The soldier bares his teeth as he looks up into the skull of an owl, eyeless sockets boring into him, smoke unfurling against his cheek almost like a caress. 

"The fuck do you want, Reaper?"

"You're such a fucking idiot, Jack."

Jack stills, eyes going a little wide. "How do you know-" 

"Such a fucking dumbass,  _dios mí_ _o_." 

Jack continues to strain against Reaper's hold, but he can't fight out of it. Panic begins settling in his gut, he left his weapons in the hotel room, didn't even bother bringing his mask along. He feels as stupid as Reaper says he is, he needs to be more careful from now on, if he gets out of this. His face is still public property after all, even if it's been ruined by scars and burn marks.

He's thrust out of his reverie when he feels Reaper move a little. He lets go of Jack's wrist to angrily grab his own mask and yank it off his face. 

 

Jack's heart stops.

 

He must look like a fish out of water, his lips are parted in shock, staring wide eyed at his thought-to-be-dead husband. And he looks almost exactly the same. He still has those two scars on his right cheek, the one on the bridge of his nose, he has new ones on his face Jack hasn't seen before, he assumes as a result of the explosion. His skin is still that beautiful caramel colour, and his eyes are still brown - maybe a little more reddish, but outside the irises, what was white is now black.. post mortem symptoms. It doesn't scare Jack, Gabriel is still handsome, heartbreakingly so. It causes a rush of emotion to surge in Jack's chest, his eyes become glassy and he has trouble catching his breath.

"...Gabe?" His voice is tiny and broken. He doesn't know whether to reach out and grab Gabe or keep still and wait for him to move. A tear rolls down his cheek as the silence stretches. "Gabe."

"Jack." Gabriel breathes, winding his arms around Jack tightly and bringing their lips together. It's desperate and their teeth nearly knock together but Jack lets out an embarrassing sob and immediately grabs at Gabe's coat to pull him closer.

The kiss becomes heated when Jack moans, their hands grab at each other urgently, and Gabe crowds him against the wall with his big body. Jack pulls away just barely to beg "Please touch me, Gabe." And well, Gabriel likes to think of himself as a gentleman, won't deny Jack when he begs so sweetly. He lets go of Jack's waist to seize his thighs and hitch him up against the wall, Jack holds on by wrapping his arms around Gabe's neck. They kiss again, Jack's tongue slides across Gabe's bottom lip and he growls when Jack moves his head to the side in submission as Gabe begins to kiss down his throat and gyrate his hips against Jack's. 

"Oh God, that's good." He feels euphoric, floaty, he can't move in Gabe's arms, can only take what he has to give, legs spread wide around Gabe's hips. One of Gabriel's hands snake up Jack's leg to cup his ass, fondling and groping it while his other hand kneads his thigh. Gabe's hands are big and strong and they squeeze Jack _just right_ and he hasn't been touched this way in so long. He's not one to be insecure about his... activity... but since he became Soldier: 76, he's been pretty celibate, perhaps a little bit touch starved too. No one can bring it out of him like Gabriel can, not that he'll ever tell Gabe that.

"Yeah?" Gabriel whispers softly, pressing himself against Jack more. "Missed you." He kisses behind his ear. "Missed the feel of your body." He grinds a little harder and Jack positively  _shivers_. "Think your body missed me too." Gabe smirks. 

Jack smiles. "Shut up." He laughs breathlessly, cut short when he moans because Gabriel rubbed their unclothed erections directly together. 

"So sensitive." Gabriel murmurs, hands squeezing Jack's flesh more. "Bet you're more sensitive now, hmm?" He nips at Jack's jaw, and Jack keens. "Needy too."

"Need you." Jack pants, "please."

"I know baby, I know."

Jack's toes curl in his boots when Gabe grinds his hips just right, but he needs more. He unhooks his arms from Gabriel's neck and unzips his leather jacket, pulls his shirt over his chest and holds it in his teeth, effectively gagging him. An arch in his back has his pectorals pushing out and painting a very seductive image for Gabriel. "Damn, that's hot." Gabe growls. "Your tits need attention too, baby?"

Jack nods shyly, the breeze reminds him that they are in fact still in the alley way, outside, and a passerby could hear or see them at any moment. He can't find it in himself to care. 

"Oh, sunshine, you spoil me." Is all Gabriel says before he's dipping his head. 

He mouths at one of Jack's pretty pink nipples and when he starts sucking, Jack is completely gone. His tongue is so good at caressing Jack, pulling sounds and pleasure out of him. Jack wants to feel that tongue elsewhere too, wants Gabe's hands leaving him with bruises that don't heal fast, wants Gabe's touch and to feel it for days after. "Oh, I missed your tits the most, the way you lose yourself when they're touched is so addicting,  _mi amor_." Gabriel snarls, teeth grazing over a nipple. His head is tilted back, leaning on the wall, he's shuddering and moaning and it's all becoming so much. The hands on him brand him and he's wiggling in Gabe's arms to gain some more friction. He has to release his shirt from his mouth to wail, "I'm gonna come-!"

"My my, already?" Gabriel smiles up at Jack. "Go ahead, I'm going to make you come tonight.  _A lot_." 

It's enough to make Jack seize up and then tremble as he comes hot and heavy in his pants. It's wet and unpleasant but the look on Gabe's face is worth it all.  

When the afterglow wears off, Jack realises the ridiculousness of the situation. He supposes they should've talked before just... doing that in honest to God public. Not that Jack regrets it, it all just kind of crashed into him upon seeing Gabe's face. 

"That was.. good.." Jack whispers, biting his lip because Gabe is still grinding against him, having not came yet. 

"Yeah?" Gabe stares into his eyes with blown pupils, lips parted as he breathes heavy. 

"Very good." Jack confirms, Gabe smiles. 

"You're so beautiful even now,  _cariño_ , I wanna make you scream." 

Jack blushes again, pulling his shirt back down and dropping to his feet, wobbling. "I have a hotel room." He hands Gabe a key, the number  _76_ carved into it. 

"Really Jack?" Gabe raises an eyebrow, Jack simply shrugs, smiling sheepishly. "You fucking weirdo. Let's go." They start walking side by side, and Jack steals glances every now and then. The night around them is peaceful, the muffled background noise of city live a nice ambience as they walk in silence, that is before Jack steels himself to ask:

"Were you in that bar..?" He's hesitant, doesn't want Gabe to say something Jack wouldn't want to hear, scared of rejection after so long apart. After all, why else would Gabe avoid him for this long?

"I was." Gabe looks at him. "I heard what you said, it's why I followed you out here. I originally didn't want to come in contact unless absolutely necessary, it's sort of risky when I work for you know who." He explains. "But I.. I don't know. I felt you needed to know I was alive at least, and then it sort of escalated. Seeing you cry made me wanna make it right again." He's silent a moment. "You're still an  _idiota_ , though."

"Why?!"

"Because you thought I didn't love you anymore."

And what's Jack supposed to say to that? 

"Of course I still love you. I love the fuck out of you." Gabriel takes hold of Jack's hand and interlaces their fingers. "I thought you were dead, and that Talon killed you, my family.. I.. My goal is to enact retribution upon them, make them suffer, for what they did to us, what they did to me. Made me this _thing_." Jack swears he sees Gabe's eyes flashes a deep, bright red.

"Gabi.." Jack stops them just outside the hotel back entrance, "you're the most handsome creature I've ever seen." The absolute certainty in his voice makes Gabriel's features soften. "But isn't this an unnecessary risk? If they find you out, they could kill you and I really.. I really can't go through with that again, I'd rather d-" He's stopped mid sentence with a chaste kiss. 

"What can they do to me? I'm technically already dead, Jackie." Gabriel assures him after they part. "Plus... I have someone watching my six if shit potentially hits the fan."

"Okay... okay." Jack says, immediately accepting. "I'm not stopping you, but we definitely won't be able to see each other as much as we like." He looks down at his feet. 

"Hey." Gabriel holds Jack's chin and lifts him again, tenderly stroking his cheek. "After it's done, we can own a farm in the middle of nowhere and be nasty old farts together."

Jack tries not to laugh but he fails and it's music to Gabe's ears. "We're already nasty old farts."

"Yeah, well.." Gabe smiles easily, before it turns to a smirk and he grabs Jack's wrist gently. "Since we won't be seeing each other a while.. we better make it worth it." Jack finds his hand pressed firmly against Gabe's erection. It's as big as he remembers, damn. He bites his lip. 

"Before we do anything else, I'm riding this thing into oblivion." 

"I have no problem with that." Gabriel chuckles as Jack practically drags him into the hotel.

True to Jack's word, the two of them fuck through enough orgasms to absolutely exhaust a normal human, they collapse onto the bed together in a sweaty, panting heap, each of them covered in the others love bites, bruises where they gripped too hard. The room itself is also a bit worse for wear, the bed frame collapsed and the bed nearly split in two, the desk has a dent in it and one of the walls has a hole in it from when Gabe forgot his strength mid orgasm. When Jack wakes, Gabriel is already donning his Reaper gear, putting on the mask after he kisses Jack's forehead, who blinks tiredly up at him. He's absolutely fucked out, and needs water yesterday. 

"I hope I see you soon." Jack whispers. 

"You will,  _cariño._ And when you miss me, just look up at the night sky and know I'm looking at the same sky and thinking of you." 

Jack pouts. "That was unnecessarily romantic, get out of my sight." And Gabriel laughs, big and hearty, and blows him one last kiss before heading for the door. 

"Love you, Jackie." He says softly as he leaves. 

"Love you too.." Jack whispers to himself, smiling. 

_Maybe this whole thing is worth it, just for him._


	2. Cairo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since Paris, Jack has not come into any contact with Gabriel. Needless to say it wounds him up a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so it's kind of plot-y but ultimately they fuck and thats all. this will be every chapter

The plan was simple. With the blueprints Jack supplied (somehow), a plan was set in motion. Their target was Abdul Hakim, his base of operations a large compound in Cairo. A crime boss with ties to Talon, it seemed obvious to Jack that he had to be removed and quickly. 

He turned his head to glance over at his companion, who was busy reloading her biotic rifle with heal syringes, her grenades lay in a neat line by her feet. 

"Ready to go, Ana?" 

The woman in question raises her eyes from her weapon and gives Jack a warm smile. "Soon."

Jack smirks. "You know, your gun magazine can only hold about fourteen of them syringes. What else is there to prepare?" To which Ana rolls her eyes. 

" _You know_ , I'm not sure how you haven't been beat up yet with a smart mouth like that. I don't kill anymore, Jack, but I  _am_ armed with sleep darts that can neutralise elephants." The threat isn't venomous, Jack laughs at their dry banter and Ana does too. 

It'd been real nice to be reunited with her, he found her here in Cairo just a few weeks ago. The _Shrike_ , she called herself. Little did he know that Talon was looking for her too. Somehow, they knew she was alive, or perhaps suspected she was the vigilante that looked over the city. Jack remembered finding Gabriel in Cairo too, at the same time he found out Ana was the _Shrike_. It was an awkward situation, and Jack came out with a few bruises, but it ultimately brought him and Ana together. Jack doesn't want to think about the possibility that Gabe sold Ana out to Talon, how could he do that and in the same vein keep Jack's identity secret, among other things?

 _Other things, like fraternising with the enemy._ A voice in his head hissed at him. 

But was Gabe the enemy? Jack didn't know the details of his plans in Talon, but his information source allowed at least the relief that Gabe wasn't actually supporting the whole 'second omnic crisis' cause. That he was climbing rank and being allowed into the inner most council for good reasons, trustworthy reasons, and that Jack could trust Gabe. 

And, well, not trusting Gabe had led to the explosion in Zurich, so Jack supposes the risk is worth it this time. 

Absentmindedly, Jack's hand winds around himself to graze carefully at the pulsing wound at the base of his back. Whatever was in Gabriel's shotgun pellets.. they're fucking nasty. The black ooze had stopped, but the wound itself still felt raw and fresh, like if he wasn't pumped full of the shit SEP had administered, if he had been shot as a normal human being. The superior healing formula patched up injuries within a day to a week, but this.. 

Jack's train of thought is halted as Ana slings her rifle onto her shoulder and pockets her grenades into her bag. As Jack stands, the injury twinges, and he fights a grimace as he picks up his heavy pulse rifle.

"Let's go."

 

* * *

Their attack begins at nightfall. The operation is easy enough, but the execution could've been better, Jack feels. 

"Doesn't matter, so long as the job gets done and we move quickly." Ana had responded. "Gabriel- Reaper could be tailing us, who knows how close he is right now?"

Jack just shrugs as they make their way back to their hideout. If Jack were to be honest, he kind of hopes Gabriel is closer than he should be. The last time they were in actual contact was Paris, and that was months ago. He's embarrassed to admit it but all that time after.. what they did.. and Jack feels like a tightly coiled spring. He can feel himself become more easily frustrated, snapping at Ana at inappropriate times. He feels bad about it, and ashamed his body has come to need Gabriel in this way. 

 _Calm yourself_ , he thinks, closing his eyes and inhaling deeply through his nose.  _You don't need him. Get a grip. You don't need to be reminded about how good he still looks or how strong his body feels against your's or how stupidly big and nice and filling his cock is-_

Jack shakes his head. _God dammit, Morrison, get back in reality._

"...Don't overthink too much, Ana, if Gabe wanted to murder us, he could've done it while we were sleeping for the weeks we've been staying here." He murmurs as their front door is closed and locked thrice behind them. 

Ana just scoffs, "Jack, you knew Gabriel a lot better than me. You really think a drama queen like him would've settled for a silent, quick death?"

Jack concedes with a nod of his head and breathes a laugh. "I miss him."

The room is silent while Ana stares at him, Jack doesn't want to see the pity in her eyes, so he keeps his gaze locked to the floor. 

"Jack..." 

Jack finally looks up, Ana is stepping toward him slowly, a hesitant smile graces her lips. Her hands feel cold as they press each side of his face - much unlike how he'd expect, they also feel strong and sure, despite her age. A true sniper, always.

"He... He isn't your Gabe anymore, Jack." The smile fades quickly as it came. "You won't be able to just flutter your eyelashes, give him your baby blues and expect to entice him back to us. He's jumped ship, he won't come back."

Jack sighs, breaks their eye contact. He can't let her words falter his faith in Gabe. He  _won't._

"I'm tired. Gonna sleep." He murmurs, and Ana's hands fall from his face to her sides. She knows full well he doesn't need to sleep as much as the ordinary person, but she allows him alone time. 

He closes his door firmly and sighs again, dumping his duffle bag at the end of his bed. The one window he has in his bedroom looks over the city, and it's rather beautiful. He leans against the window sill and stares out toward the landscape. Cairo is still alive with people bustling the streets, the lights illuminate an ambient glow, the velvet night sky a sea of stars, the moon watching over him and bathing his room in a pearlescent blue. 

 _Is he out there?_ Jack wonders, closing his eyes.  _Looking for me?_

He wants to see Gabriel again, badly. Wants to tell him he misses him, how much he loves him. Wants to feel his strong arms holding him, his kisses, his caresses. 

Jack can almost feel him if he concentrates- 

Wait.

_Wait._

His eyes fly open and he tries to turn around, only to find arms encircling his waist. "Gabe-!" His sentence is muffled as a hand is slid over his mouth. 

"Shh.." Gabriel whispers into his ear, and Jack can't help the smile he presses to his palm. "Don't let Ana hear you." He removes his hand once Jack nods and allows it to wander down the middle of his chest, settling at his hip. 

Jack turns his head to look over his shoulder at him, eyes lidded and lips upturned in a sultry smile. "I missed you." 

Gabriel feels a growl rumble in his chest and he flips Jack to face him in an instant to press their lips together. It's passionate but quick, so Gabe can say, "You have no idea how much  _I_ missed  _you_ ,  _mi amor._ " 

Jack's teeth catch Gabe's bottom lip to nip at it, he then pulls his face back to look Gabe in the eyes, to see whiskey and mercury intermingling. It's so gorgeous, Jack can't look away. "You're very pretty." He whispers suddenly, blurting it out because his brain hasn't quite caught up with the situation. 

Gabe's smile is slow and sexy, Jack feels heat rush through his stomach and settle in his groin. "Baby, there isn't a word in any language on this earth to describe how beautiful you are."

Jack's cheeks are scarlet when Gabe kisses him again, then lifts him by the thighs to deposit him on the bed gently. "That's so cheesy, Gabe.." He murmurs, unzipping his jacket and shrugging it off. He watches as his lover shucks his trench coat off, reaches for his belts of which he doesn't have as many as last time. Jack wonders if he came prepared, if he chose tonight of all nights to seek Jack out specifically. His thoughts dissipate when he realises Gabe is taking his undershirt off to reveal his smoky bronzed skin beneath. 

"You wanna see cheesy?" Gabriel challenges, sitting beside Jack only to pull him into his lap and wrap his arms around him again. Jack melts into it, having missed this sense of security so desperately for the last few months. "We are like the Sun and the Moon,  _mi corazón_. One gives life and harvest as the other lurks the night and oversees the monsters." He whispers against the hollow of Jack's neck, pressing a kiss there as he brings their hands together, interlacing their fingers. "One cannot exist without the other, but their love is forbidden, they must never see each other.

"But when they  _do_ ," Gabriel looks up and into Jack's eyes, "they come together, as a beautiful eclipse, reunited at last, if not only for mere minutes. But they wait for each other every single time, knowing the other longs for them too."

Jack is silent for a few minutes and Gabriel continues to stare into his eyes to gauge a reaction. It's with quick precision that Jack absolutely  _attacks_ Gabe's mouth with his own, moaning as he feels Gabe respond. 

Gabriel can feel when Jack starts grinding his hips too, and he groans, digging his fingers into the flesh of Jack's ass. 

"Can I be the moon?" Jack asks with a cheeky grin. 

Gabe shakes his head and smiles. "Sure, Jack, you can be the moon." He chuckles as he begins mouthing at his neck. 

It doesn't take long at all for the two of them to strip themselves of the rest of their clothing. 

Jack comes up for air after Gabe pulled him back down for a particularly searing hot kiss to pant, "I need to shower first." But the sentence just makes Gabe hold onto Jack tighter. 

"But we are the Sun and-"

"Yeah yeah and I'm not  _clean_. Let the moon wash his ass before the sun nails him into this bed."

Gabe just about bursts into hysterical laughter. It's enough for him to loosen his grip and allow Jack to slip out of his arms. 

"Noooo." Gabe whines as Jack begins walking toward the bathroom. "Baby, angel, light of my life. Come baaack." 

Jack ignores him.

* * *

 

He returns to the sight of Gabe stroking himself. He's still sat on the end of the bed, but he's leaning back on his elbow while his free hand works his cock. 

"Thank God," Gabe drawls, "if Ana had come in before you this would've been so awkward."

Jack rolls his eyes but quietly closes the door behind himself to kneel in front of Gabe. He grabs both his knees to part them, scooting between his legs and taking hold of Gabe's wrist to pull his hand away from his cock. "Didn't know you missed me  _this_ much.." Jack mutters teasingly, palming Gabriel's erection then wrapping his fingers around it to give it a few firm tugs. 

Gabe tips his head back and groans softly. "Thought about this every day since Paris." He gasps softly when he feels Jack's velvet soft tongue slide up the underside of his cock and then wrap his lips around the head. "Oh dear God.." He breathes. 

"Jack will do just fine." Jack laughs breathlessly, suckling the head and mouthing kisses to his shaft. "Mmm, I love your cock." He says lowly before he's opening his mouth and taking Gabe down his throat, swallowing around him. This close, Jack's nose is squeezed against Gabe's pubic bone. He smells like Jack expected him to, like Gabe. It's comforting.

Gabe is biting his own fist to keep the yell inside of him. His other hand grasps Jack's hair and pulls hard, much to Jack's enjoyment. When Gabe glances down, he's blessed with the most erotic image of Jack gazing up at him with his shimmering blue eyes and stupid eyelashes and pink lips stretched over his cock. Temptation beckons him to force Jack onto the entirety of his length and then come all over his face, but he restrains himself, knows they need to savour this moment while they have it.

"That's it, get up here." Gabe orders in a gravelly voice, pulling him off and standing as Jack rises to his feet as well. With another swift kiss he pushes Jack onto the bed who rolls onto his side and follows, his cock nestled in the cleft of Jack's ass. In this position, it's like they're spooning, and Gabe dips his head to press open-mouthed kisses to Jack's nape. 

The moment passes with blissful ease and Gabe spares a glance down to Jack's lower back. "Does it still hurt?" He asks softly, brushing his fingers over the angry red gash. He sighs quietly, wishing he hadn't had to.. but with Hakim watching him, he would've gotten found out if he didn't do something to indicate that he truly meant his old friends harm. His position in Talon was shaky at the moment with Doomfist's influence even from jail. He didn't trust Gabe in the slightest. "I'm sorry.." 

"Only a little." Jack reassures in a soft tone of voice. "It's okay, I understand why you had to do it." 

Gabriel can't seem to find himself soothed by his lover's words while he stares at the wound, the black smog that leaks like smoke from the tips of Gabe's fingers caresses the laceration tenderly, he feels Jack shiver. He swallows as his chest squeezes to the point of pain, it's just another reason to hate himself, another anxiety to bury six feet under.

"Wish I didn't have to at all." Gabe whispers, gyrating his hips slowly, hands wandering down. "Wish we could stay like this forever." His hands find Jacks cheeks, gripping them to spread them slowly. "Stay inside you forever, only ever make you feel good."

"Oh,  _Gabe_." Jack whines as Gabriel slowly, achingly, slides inside Jack's tight, dense heat. His cock is hugged by warm walls, which squeeze and knead him, enticing him deeper inside. "God, fuck me, fuck me  _please_." 

They're still both on their sides, so Jack adjusts his hips just slightly, bends his knee and lifts his leg in the air a little. It gives Gabe better access to thrust his hips up into Jack's heat. His entire body feels on fire, Gabriel's cock stretches him so good, and he missed it so  _much_. Missed the fullness, of having the man he loves so much connected to him in the most intimate way. 

Jack's trying his best not to moan too loud, bites his lip but it isn't much help. Gabriel is just too good, hitting his sweet spot with each drive of his hips, satisfying the however many months old emptiness and finally,  _finally_ indulging in Jack the only way he wants to be had. The heat is almost unbearable, the humid Egyptian air clings to his skin and dampens to sweat, but he can't concentrate on it for long when Gabe's big hands slide up his body and squeeze his pecs. 

"So good for me.." Gabe mutters, finishing the sentence on a pant, thrusts having picked up to a faster rhythm which had Jack keening almost too loudly.  "Gotta be quiet,  _hermoso_." He teases. 

Jack huffs and nearly yelps in surprise when Gabe gives a particularly hard thrust which knocks stars into Jack's eyes. "Maybe you should -  _God_ \- stop fucking me so fucking good then."

"That a challenge, sweetheart?" Gabe chuckles, amused by Jack's potty mouth. 

As Jack parts his lips to snap something back, he hears a knock at his door. "Jack?"

Ana. 

It's Ana. 

_Shit._

"Y-Yeah?" Jack curses himself because his voice still sounds whiny and needy. And goddammit, Gabriel is still splitting him apart on his cock. Albeit more slowly, grinding himself against his prostate. 

"I just wanted to check on you. I'm sorry that I upset you." 

Jesus Christ. Jack might actually die. 

"It's. It's oka-ah!" He squeaks, and then clamps a hand over his mouth to muffle a scream as Gabriel continues his abuse against Jack's sweet spot. 

Ana didn't seem to hear it because she responds normally, but she keeps going, which means Gabriel has more room to try and get Jack to mess up. He's silently laughing as he softly kisses around Jack's ear, neck and the corner of his mouth. He keeps one hand on Jack's pec, while the other replaces his hand at his mouth. Jack immediately manoeuvres Gabe's hand to suck two fingers into his mouth as pay back, Gabe moans quietly. 

"Is it okay to come in?" Ana asks after a beat of silence.

" _NO_!- Uh, I mean - fuck." Jack's eyelids flutter and close as Gabe picks up speed again. "I'm not - _hah_ \- decent.."

"Such a dirty slut, you're enjoying this aren't you?" Gabriel teases in a whisper, pinching one of Jack's nipples and Jack thinks he bites his lip so hard it bleeds. 

Ana's silent for a moment before Jack can hear her huff a sigh. "Okay, we can talk in the morning then. Remember we need to be ready soon, our transport is scheduled early." Before Jack can respond, Ana's footsteps can be heard walking away to her own room. 

"Transport, huh? Where are you going now?" Gabriel asks casually, Jack looks back at him incredulously. 

"Is this really the appropriate time to ask!?" He hisses, the thrusts having stopped altogether. 

Gabe smiles like he knows what he's done. "I'm just asking a simple question, starting a friendly conversation..."

Jack outright _glares_ at Gabriel and squeezes tight around his cock, it punches a whimper from his chest and Jack smiles victorious. Moving his hips in slow circles, up and down, he fucks himself on Gabe's cock. "I think we've surpassed  _friendly conversation_ ,  _papi._ " 

"Oh, you did not just call me that." Gabriel growls, pressing himself harder to Jack's back as his thrusts become brutal, no longer luxuriantly drawn out but quick and desperate, chasing his orgasm and pushing Jack toward his. 

" _Fuck, papi."_ Jack whined needily, just to mess with Gabe some more, he laughs quietly when he hears him moan in response. It's cut off into a moan of his own as his orgasm is fucked out of him, turning his head over his shoulder to kiss Gabe full on the lips. "Oh God, Gabi.." He keens against Gabe's lips as he comes hot and deep inside him. There's... a lot of it, too. Huh. Maybe Moira's experimentation was good for one thing. 

"Fucking hell, that was good." Gabe murmurs, leaving warm kisses across Jack's shoulder. 

"Yeah.." Jack pants, reaching his hand up to cup the side of his lover's face. "You're good." He smiles, heart fluttering at the way Gabriel looks at him, like he's everything. ." 

"I love you." Gabe whispers, their faces still so close together, still connected to each other at the hips. "You know, when I told you that sun and moon analogy, I kind of had it in my head that you were the sun."

Jack huffs a laugh through his nose. "No way." He whispers back. "Definitely you. You shone so bright back when we first met you know. A step ahead of everyone, so strong, brave.." He breaks eye contact momentarily out of habitual shyness. "Even now, doing.. whatever it is you're doing. It's incredible, more brave than I could ever be-"

"Stop right there." Gabe interrupts, holding his index finger to Jack's lips. "You are  _brave_ , John Francis Morrison." 

"Was it really necessary to call me that when you're still inside me?"

"Yes. You were strong and capable, a fierce leader, and never showed weakness. I can say for certain the cadets would've appreciated a strong front in them dire times." Gabriel insists vehemently. "And you're still the same now."

Jack rolls his eyes and laughs softly. "Yeah right, when I first saw your face again I nearly had an emotional breakdown."

"So did I." Gabe counters. "It's okay to feel that way."

Jack pauses at that, blinking a few times slowly. He feels tired, but in a good way; like his bones have turned to goo and his head is filled with a calming mist. "Will you stay again?" He whispers after a while. 

Gabe noses at Jack's silver hair. "Of course,  _mi amor."_

Jack releases a breath of relief. Both because of his answer and because he is slowly pulling out of Jack's ass. Jack decides to turn and face Gabe, snuggling against his chest. He's happy Gabriel decides to wrap his arms around him, one hand settles over the wound he inflicted. "Where are you going, really?"

Jack looks up at Gabe, his expression is sincere, without humour. 

"Venice."

"... I see." Gabriel murmurs. "Lotta memories there."

Jack chuckles. "For you, yes. Only ever been there for business personally. Be nice to do some sightseeing." 

Gabe smirks. "Not if I have anything to do with it." And he pinches Jack's ass teasingly. Jack nearly squeals, embarrassingly, and smacks Gabe in the arm. 

They talk through the night until Gabriel has to leave in the early hours the next morning. 

They share a deep, sensual kiss, pouring all their feelings into it, how much they already miss each other, whispering promises of seeing each other again. Then Gabe wisps out the window like a shadow, and Jack watches him go wistfully. 

* * *

 

"Jack, you ready to go?" Ana asks, bag full to bursting on her back. Jack offered to carry it for her, she had scoffed at the very idea. 

"Ready." Jack responds, following her toward a hover truck parked outside a convenience store. It's fairly inconspicuous, but apparently Ana arranged a trusted person to drive them to the nearest port. From there, they were supposed to bunk it out in the hold of the boat scheduled for transit from Egypt to Italy, and from there, Jack assumes they just figure out how to get to Venice once they're there. It's what they've been doing since they found each other, and really, since Jack became a vigilante - winging it. 

They shove themselves into the back of the truck with the rest of the cargo, and after an hour or so of waiting, receive a complicated knocking sequence from the outside of the vehicle. Ana repeats it, and there's a singular knock in response. Jack hears the front door open and close and the truck whirrs to life, lifts itself from the ground. 

The two of them are silent for the journey, but Jack knows Ana has questions she will eventually demand answers for. He tries not to worry about it for now. 

The hover truck jolts over a pot hole, and the motion causes Gabriel’s come to ooze from Jack’s hole and run down his inner thigh. Jack can only hope his face isn’t too scarlet. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like i need to format differently, maybe add more space between paragraphs? let me know!

**Author's Note:**

> this work is chaptered because i felt like i just couldn't end it there! comments and kudos are greatly appreciated<3
> 
> merci beaucoup, merci - thank you very much, thank you.  
> bonsoir, mon ami - good evening, my friend  
> chaton - kitten  
> mon cher - my dear  
> dios mío - my god  
> cariño - dear/darling/honey  
> idiota - idiot  
> mi amor - my love


End file.
